Sonic Adventure 3
Sonic Adventure 3 is a 2015 video game, based on the first two games of the same title. It is a direct sequel to Sonic Heroes/Shadow the Hedgehog, and resumes the classic gameplay style of the "Adventure Series". In this game, you assume the roles of 3 default characters, and includes 9 other characters to be unlocked! Following the events of Heroes/Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic has finally come to a peace of mind, and wants to relax. Unluckily, no hedgehog gets to rest as long as Dr. Eggman is around. Sonic does nothing to disturb the old coot, but Eggman doesn't seem to care. Will Sonic beat Eggman this time? Will Eggman be victorious? Are you going to really answer any of these questions? Find out below... Gameplay In the Main Menu, you will find these gameplay modes: "Story", "Trial", "Challenge", and "Chao Garden". "Story" mode brings you to a character selection screen, where 3 different characters are defaultily available; Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, and Knuckles the Echidna. As you progress through "Story", you unlock MORE Story's. You may find the secret characters in the "Characters" Section Below. Gameplay is extremely simular to the first "Sonic Adventure", whereas your character must complete an objective/beat a time limit. This game also celebrates the return of..."Adventure Fields!" There are 4 different Adventure Fields in the game; Coconut Grove, Blue Castle, Cold Shelter, and Green Hill! Each Character will explore each Adventure Field as they continue each task. Green Hill from previous Sonic Games makes yet ANOTHER appearance! "Trial" is sort of like a replay mode. You may replay any mission you have already completed, and win those Emblems! Get all of the emblems in Trial! "Challenge" is simular to sonic Generation's "Challenge Acts". You must complete a special objective within that level, wether it be Collecting chao, Collecting rings, Destroying enemies, or escorting a Rabbit through a mechanical gear theme! "Chao Garden" is self explanitory. You may enter the Chao Garden at any time, with any chracter. Each Character starts off with 2 default eggs, and they will hatch on their own within 3 game hours (30 minutes in real life). Remember, every character gets their own garden. They do not share a Garden. Characters You must complete a story in "Story" mode to unlock more characters! Here is a walkthrough: Sonic the Hedgehog: Default Tails the Fox: Default Knuckles the Echidna: Default Shadow the Hedgehog: Complete Sonic's Story. Rouge the Bat: Complete Tails' Story. E-123 Omega: Complete Knuckles' story. Silver the Hedgehog: Complete Shadow's Story. Blaze the Cat: Complete Silver's Story. Amy the Hedgehog: Complete Blaze's Story. Cream the Rabbit: Complete Amy's Story. Secret Characters These Characters are unlocked after preforming a special task: Dr. Eggman: Get all "A" Ranks! He has a story, and is ALSO an alternate skin for Power Characters. Tikal: Collect all 200 Emblems! Note: She has no Story of her own. She is an alternate skin for all players. Story: Act I Sonic's Story After bringing down Metal Madness in Sonic Heroes, Sonic and his two companions take part to Coconut Grove, where they decide to vacation. However, Tails' Chao device gets a disturbance over on the other side of the Island. Sonic, Tails, and the Red-Headed Echidna go over to investigate, when they catch Shadow trying to steal a Hero Chao. Sonic goes after him, racing him through the island. (Level: Coconut Grove). After Sonic catches up to Shadow, he explains that he must collect enough Chao for a plan he is working on. When he is questioned by Sonic, Shadow presses a button on a ring he is wearing, and "POOF". Shadow was gone. Sonic is shocked. Sonic heads back to the duo and exclaims he wants to find out what's going on. Tails exclaims that there is an old folks tale, about a "Medium" who lives at a place called "Blue Castle". Sonic realizes he can use the Medium to find out what's going on. Sonic and friends arrive at Blue Castle to see that the drawbridge is already down. Sonic and Tails go to investigate, while Knuckles continues to adore the castle. Sonic and Tails enter, where there is no one in sight. Suddenly, the room begins to shake, and the drawbridge suddenly raises upward, leaving Knuckles seperated. Sonic and Tails run through the castle, in search of a medium...or an escape. (Level: Blue Castle). Sonic and Tails eventually arrive at a giant room, where a medium named "Keesha the Jaguar" offers Sonic a reading. After reading his palms, Keesha tells Sonic that he will face a certain death in the future, at the hands of an "Egg." She also says that a black force will exterminate your love. Sonic and Tails quickly exit, while Knuckles asks how it went. Sonic fears that he is going to die soon, and must stop Eggman before that day. Sonic knows that the only problem is...he doesn't know where Eggman IS! Suddenly,a 15 mile wide ship comes into view, with many lights visible above. Tails' faints as Knuckles falls to his knees. Sonic is just plain shocked. Eggman's voice then calls: "OHOHOHOHHOHO. Think you can beat me now Sonic!? Let's see you FOIL THIS!". Sonic accepts the challenge, and makes his way to the top of Coconut Grove. (Level: Forest Rush). After landing on the edge of the ship, sonic enters, to find that the entire place is a labrynth. Sonic races through the halls, and eventually runs into old Dr. Eggman. (Level: Labrynth Lust). Sonic confronts Eggman, only to be captured in a glass cell. Sonic is forced to look outside the giant window, seeing Tails and Knuckles down Below. Eggman explains that he is going to destroy the world with his new weapon! A nuke, which will set a fire throughout 20 miles of the blast radius! He then then fires the weapon on his ship...BOOM. The middle of the forest is set on fire! Sonic watches as Tails and Knuckles flee, as the fire begins to spread throughout the island. Sonic's anger forces him to break out of his cell, and run for his life! (Level: Eternal Escape.) Sonic emerges from the sip, only to land in the ocean, and watch as Coconut Grove is completely set on fire. Sonic has no idea where Tails and Knuckles are, and swims to Blue Castle, left no other choice. After nearly losing hope, Sonic remembers Eggman's last techonology on the Egg Carrier! Sonic rushes to Mystic Ruins, where he sees the Egg Carrier is completely underwater. Bracing Himself, Sonic runs underwater, and quickly into the Egg Carrier, where there is still much air to breathe...(Level: Cold Shelter). Sonic aquires a bunch of Eggman's robot and techonology peices, and suits up in...The Egg Robo! Sonic gears up in his new suit, ready to crush Eggman! "OHOHOHO". Sonic hears. He turns to see Eggman, in a simular suit. "Bring it on!" Sonic and Eggman both exclaim. (Level: Eggman Bash). Sonic nearly wins the fight, but Eggman throws an uppercut, throwing sonic to his feet. Eggman bursts through the top of the Carrier, flooding the entire ship! Sonic is forced to abandon the Egg Robo, and escape the Cold Shelterless Egg Carrier! (Level: Flooded Shelter). After escaping the death trap, Sonic abandons his plan to save the world, and retreats to his home...Green Hill. Heartbroken, Sonic lays in the grass as he hears a familiar voice. "Sonic!" Amy and Cream cry out. Amy helps Sonic regain his cofidence by telling him he's taken down a Death Egg...twice, beat an Egg Carrier, defeated the ARK Colony, and killed Metal Sonic. Together, the 3 devise a plan to take down Eggman! (Level: Green Hill: The Remake). Meanwhile, Eggman, Shadow, and Omega dump the last few Hero chao's into Eggman's power generator, and laughs in success. Here it is revealed that the Hero Chao's energy is the source of the nuke! NOTHING CAN STOP HIM! That's where he's...almost wrong. Sonic, Amy, and Cream emerge into the main room, ready to beat the HELL out of Eggman. Sonic is surprized to see Team Dark on his side, as the two sides begin the battle...(Level: Independence Day). Sonic wins against Shadow, and Cream loses against Omega. Omega then flees with Cream as Eggman gets another tiny weapon out. Eggman shoots the beam at Sonic, hitting him square in the chest. Sonic then hits the giant window, shattering it and flying out of the back. "Sonic!" Amy yells. Omega then captures Amy, rendering her useless. Cream and Amy shout for help as Sonic lays on the burnt island of Coconut Grove... Tails' Story Tails travels with Sonic and Knuckles to coconut grove, where they decide to relax and wind down. However, his chao device goes crazy, detecting activity on the other side of the island. Tails goes over with Sonic and the red guy to check out the scene. Sonic soon goes after Shadow the Hedgehog, who has just stolen a Hero Chao. Tails then notices something in the trees. Tails tells Knuckles to stay as he goes to see. He then spots Rouge, who looks guilty of SOMETHING. Rouge runs away, with Tails in pursuit. (Level: Coconut Grove). After losing Rouge, Tails go back to the beach, meeting with Sonic and Knuckles. Tails then tells Sonic of a "Medium" living in Blue Castle. All 3 go to Blue Castle, where Sonic and Tails are seperated from Knuckles. Tails must keep up with Sonic as they run through the castle, searching for answers (Level: Blue Castle). After talking to the medium, Sonic finds out he is going to die soon. Tails then watches as a giant 15-mile wide ship arrives. Eggman is piloting the ship, as Tails and Knuckles watch Sonic race to the top of Cocnut Grove. Sonic then enters the ship, without another sound. A beam then comes out of the bottom of the ship, setting the forest on fire! In the chaos, Tails is seperated from Knuckles, and is forced to escaped the flames and get off the island! (Level: Coconut Escape). Tails is forced to go to Green Hill as an alternative, and meets up with Silver and Blaze, who are searching for Omega. Omega has stolen the Sol Emeralds for an unknown reason, and the trio must catch him! (Level: Green Hill: The Remake). Tails, Silver, and Blaze catch Omega, and aquire only 3 Sol Emeralds. Omega flees to the giant ship before they can catch him again. Omega had ambushed Silver and Blaze after they mysteriously got sucked into the past. The three then agree to go up to the ship to find out what's going on. With the help of Silver, they fly up to the ship, and break in, rushing through the halls (Labrynth Lust). Reaching the room, before opening the door, Tails heres glass breaking, and the sound of 2 girls crying for help. The 3 then break in, seeing Eggman, Shadow, and a giant machine. Tails and the 3 then square off against Team Dark...(Level: Independence Day). After finishing off Shadow and Eggman, Tails and Blaze corner Eggman, demanding answers. Eggman then laughs, and blasts the 3 to their feet. Eggman picks up Shadow, fleeing the room. The room is then sealed, with the doors closing and locking. The flaps on the ship then plug up the window, as a pipe is popped out of the wall. "Guys?" Tails anxiously asks. Suddenly, rushing water comes through, flooding the entire room. Tails then realizes there is no escape, and the room is quickly filling with water. All 3 look at each other, scared. The water is at chest level before they realize what their fate would turn out to be... Knuckles Story Arriving at Coconut Grove with Sonic and Tails, Knuckles grabs some Coconuts, and picks a spot in the sand to lay. However, Tails' Chao Device goes off, detecting something on the other side of the island. The 3 arrive to witness Shadow running off with a Hero Chao. Sonic runs after him, when Tails notices something in the forest. Knuckles is left alone as he looks toward Blue Castle. He sees a blue flash in the castle, and finds it mysterious. He is then shocked by Tails and Sonic, rushing up to him. Tails then informs Sonic of the "medium" at Blue Castle, giving Knuckles Shivers. The 3 then go to Blue Castle, while he stays at the entrance, trying to determinate the cause of the flash. The drawbridge then goes up, seperating him from Sonic and Tails. Knuckles decides to climb and run up the side of the castle, making his way to the top room (Level: Blue Caste). Knuckles catches Sonic and Tails talking to Keesha, the medium. After Sonic and Tails leave, Knuckles watches as Keesha transforms into Rouge the Bat, laughing evilly. Rouge then sees Knuckles, and chases him off the castle. Knuckles runs into Coconut Grove, running from the evil bat (Level: Coconut Grove). After losing Rouge, Knuckles safely returns to Blue Castle, as he meets back with Sonic and Tails. He is about to tell them about Rouge, but a giant 15-mile ship flies in, shocking them all. Sonic then rushes to the top of Coconut Grove, as Knuckles and Tails watch from below. Sonic enters the ship, and is not shown again. Suddenly, they see the ship as a giant beam sets the forest on fire! In the chaos, Knuckles is seperated from Tails, and escapes the burning island! (Level: Coconut Escape). Forced to go to Mystic Ruins, Knuckles noticed the sunken Egg Carrier, and watches Sonic swim to it. Knuckles decides to follow him, and see where it leads him (Level: Cold Shelter). Knuckles catches up to Sonic, and watches him and Eggman battle in robot suits. Sonic is then taken out by an uppercut, and the carrier is suddenly flooded! Sonic escapes in no time, while Knuckles remains trapped in the giant ship. Knuckles eventually escapes the room, and heads for the exit (Level: Flooded Shelter). Knuckles makes it out out of the ship with 1 second left, and swims back to the ruins. Knuckles then attempts to chase Sonic down (Level: Adventure Run), but his attempts fail. He watches as Sonic enters the ship once again, and minutes later, he sees Sonic fly out of the top window, and land on the ground with a crunch. Knuckles rushes to Sonic to help him... Shadow's Story After being left with Metal Sonic's body in Sonic Heroes, Shadow and Omega dump it off of the Egg Fleet, and venture into the unknown.Omega then gives Shadow a bracelet, which he had stolen from Eggman. It allows him to teliport anywhere he desires. 2 months later, Eggman finds Metal's body, and pronounces him dead. Eggman then realizes Shadow and Omega had dumped him here, and hereafter, hacks into Omega's system, forcing him to turn on Shadow. After a fight between Shadow and Omega (Level: The Omegatron) on Final Rush, Shadow ends up brainwashes into helping Eggman. Shadow and Omega split up to get as many Hero Chao as they can, and gather all of the Sol Emeralds. Shadow then goes to Coconut Grove, and gets 5 Hero Chao's, but is interupted by Sonic. Shadow then runs into the forest, and runs from Sonic (Level: Coconut Grove). After being cornered, Shadow uses his bracelet to teliport to the top of the island, where MANY Hero Chao's are partying! Shadow collects them all, and witnesses Team Sonic heading to Blue Castle. Shadow follows Sonic, and secretly climbs to the top of the castle. After overhearing their conversation about Keesha the "medium", Shadow then cuts the chain to the drawbridge, causing it to close, and seperate Knuckles from Sonic and Tails. Shadow then enters the castle, and decides to get to the medium first (Level: Blue Castle). After reaching Keesha, she suddenly transforms into Rouge, who is who she really is. Rouge tells Shadow to hide behind the desk, and barely makes it in time for Sonic and Tails to enter. Shadow then whispers to "Keesha", to tell them that Sonic is going to die soon, and that his love will be lost to a dark force (Shadow). After Sonic and Tails leave, "Keesha" returns back to Rouge, who laughs in victory. Rouge then notices something on the roof, and says the "Pesky Echidna" had been watching them. Rouge goes after Knuckles, as Shadow teliports back to Coconut Grove. Suddenly, a 15-mile wide ship appears, causing Shadow to grin. He teleports up to the ship, and meets Dr. Eggman, who explains that his ultamate weapon is a tactical nuke! It could destroy the world! Shadow hides before Sonic then bursts in, but is quickly sealed inside a glass cell. Sonic is then forced to look out of the window, and watch as Coconut Grove eurupts in flames! Sonic then breaks free, and Eggman orders Shadow to chase him (Level: Eternal Escape). Shadow witnesses Sonic land in the ocean as the forest burns. Returning to Eggman, he tells Shadow to go to the Mystic Ruins, which still hold many Hero Chao! Shadow teliports there, where he collects 10 more Hero Chao, but witnesses Sonic and Knuckles going into the sunken Egg Carrier. Shadow laughs, and swims under, following the two (Level: Cold Shelter). Reaching the two, Shadow is about to strangle Knuckles, but instead watches Sonic and Eggman fight in the Egg Robo costumes! Eggman wins with one uppercut, and flees the ship, flooding it. Sonic flees, but Knuckles and Shadow are trapped. Knuckles trys to escape as water floods the ship, but can't find anything. Shadow then speeds through the wreckage, blasting an exit (Level: Flooded Shelter). Shadow escapes the sinking, nearly drowning. Shadow teliports back to the ship, and drops of the 10 Chao. Eggman then explains that the last 2 Chao are at Green Hill, and Shadow teliports there to aquire the Chao. There, he gathers the Chao, but runs into Amy and Cream. Rudely asking them to get lost, Shadow ends up fighting the two (Level: Green Hill: The Remake: Part I), and chasing them throughout the land (Level: Green Hill: The Remake: Part II). Losing the two girls, Shadow teliports back to the ship, where he witnesses Sonic, Amy, and Cream arriving. Shadow, and Omega battle the 3 (Level: Independence Day), and win 2/3. Omega then kidnapps Cream, and takes her away, leaving Amy and Sonic. Eggman then blasts Sonic, throwing him out of the window, and results on him landing on the island below. Omega then returns, and kidnapps Amy, leaving no one else. Tails, Silver, and Blaze then break in, demanding Sonic's return. Shadow, and Eggman battle the 2ND team of 3 (Level: Independence Day: The 2nd), and surprizingly lose. Shadow watches with blured vision as the 3 corner Eggman. Shadow then sees a red light, and everyone being thrown back. Eggman then lifts Shadow to his feet, and leave, trapping Tails, Silver, and Blaze inside the room. Shadow asks what is going on, when Eggman reveals he is going to drown those 3. Eggman, and Shadow then enter the main room, which is HUGE! Eggman then stops the ship over Angel Island, where he perpares to fire his weapon again...on the island...with the Master Emerald... Rouge's Story After Sonic Heroes, Rouge resumes her duty of hunting for the Master Emerald, departing from Shadow and Omega. Rouge goes to Angel Island, where she rushes through the island (Level: Angel Island). At the Master Emerald's shrine, she finds Eggman guarding the secret trasure. Eggman makes her a deal. She brings Sonic the Hedgehog to him, and he will turn over the Master Emerald. Rouge agrees, and is told Sonic has gone to Coconut Grove. Rouge flies off of the island, ready to capture the Blue Hedgehog. Arriving at the top of the island, Rouge makes her way down the hills, and finds Tails and Knuckles. Tails then looks in her direction, causing her to run. However, she is caught by the fox, who questions her. Rouge however, continues to run away from Tails (Level: Coconut Grove). Escaping the two-tailed snitch, Rouge has no idea where Sonic is, but before she can think, she is beamed back to Eggman, who is in a 15-mile wide ship! Eggman uses a machine to spy on Sonic, who is running up to Blue Castle. Eggman gives Rouge 3 things: A watch which can be used to comunicate with Eggman, a morpher, which can be used to morph into any person she wants. Rouge is then Teliported to the top room of Blue Castle, where Eggman tells her to wait. Rouge looks out of the window, where she sees Knuckles adoring the castle. She then spots shadow, who cuts the chain to the drawbridge, causing it to close, and the castle to shake. After 5 minutes, Shadow bursts in, surprized to see Rouge. Rouge tells Shadow to hide, who barely makes it, when Rouge transforms into "Keesha the Jaguar". Shadow tells Rouge to tell Sonic that he will die soon, and that a dark force will exterminate his love. A shaken Sonic ends the session, and leaves, while Rouge transforms back, laughing in sucess. She then spots Knuckles by the window, watching them. Rouge breaks out, chasing him down the side of the Castle (Level: Blue Castle). Knuckles regroups with Sonic and Tails, but right before Rouge is about to ambush them from atop the gutter, Eggman's ship comes over the island, shocking Team Sonic, and pleasuring Rouge. Sonic then goes into the forest, rushing to the top of the island. Rouge then contacts Eggman, asking wether she should attack. Eggman tells her to wait, and 3 minutes later, a laser comes out of the bottom of the ship, blasting the island to smitherines! Rouge laughs in success, as Knuckles and Tails seperate and flee. Rouge is teliported back to the ship, where Eggman watches Sonic enter the sunken Egg Carrier, as well as Knuckles and Shadow. Eggman orders Rouge to drive the ship towards Angel Island, where he will lure Sonic and Friends onto it. He'll then fire his laser, demolishing the shrine! Eggman teliports to the sunken ship, as Rouge makes her way through the machinery to the driving quarters (Level: Labrynth Lust). Reaching the drive, Eggman arrives once more, who tells Rouge that Sonic has given up, and is at Green Hill! Rouge is teliported there, where she is told to transform into a clone of Amy. Rouge ALSO creates a clone of Cream! However, Shadow appears, and tells her to get lost. Due to Shadow not knowing it's Rouge, she tries to explain through Amy, but ends up fighting Shadow (Green Hill: The Remake: Part I), and being chased by Shadow through Green Hill (Level: Green Hill: The Remake: Part II). Escaping Shadow, Rouge approaches a depressed Sonic, discuised as Amy and Cream. "Sonic!" Amy and Cream shout. Rouge helps Sonic regain his confidence, and together, go to stop Eggman! Rouge silently laughs. Arriving aboard the ship, Rouge and Sonic fight Team Dark, which ends in a win against the stands. When "Amy and Cream" are captured by Omega, Rouge pretends to plead for help, when Sonic is blasted out of the giant window, and lands below, with a snap. Rouge then reverts back to her form, and tells Omega to let go. He doesn't. Rouge is later locked in the jail cells, where she asks why she is being locked up, when she brought Sonic to Eggman, which he promised he would give her the Emerald. Eggman's only explimation: "That's Show Buisness!", as he walks off, leaving Rouge trapped in the cell... E-123 Omega's Story After the downfall of Metal Sonic in Sonic Heroes, Omega and Shadow dispose of the body, and move on with the rest of their lives. However, 2 months later, the body is found by Eggman, and uses DNA samples to track Omega's IP. Eggman then hacks into Omega's system, causing him to turn on Shadow. In a fight along Final Rush (Level: Omegatron), Shadow is soon brainwashed as well. Eggman commands Omega to go to Green Hill, while Shadow goes to Coconut Grove, to collect Hero Chao and Sol Emeralds. Omega flies to Green Hill, where he uses a weapon to open a giant wormhole in the sky. Omega blasts a ray out of his chest, and it enters the wormhole. Seconds later, Sol Emeralds come flying out, and are stored in Omega's unit. Ready to return to Eggman, ANOTHER wormhole is created, and out come Silver and Blaze. Confused, they see Omega has stolen the Emeralds! Chasing Omega (Level: Green HIll: The Remake), Omega escapes to Coconut Grove, and sees Shadow going towards Blue Castle. Omega begins to follow, and locks onto Knuckles. Omega then fires his ray, but Shadow cuts the chain to the drawbridge, causing it to close, and make the ray miss Knuckles, unnoticed. The ray makes the castle shake, which causes Omega to retreat, and hide in the trees. Team Sonic then comes out of the castle, and right then, a GIANT 15-mille wide ship appears! Omega quietly fly's up to the ship, and makes his way through the machinery (Level: Labrynth Lust). Omega arrives to Eggman, who says he will blow up Coconut Grove! Suddenly, Shadow arrives, greeting the two. Eggman tells them both to hide, and nearly get caught by Sonic, who is trapped in a glass cell, forced to look outside as the laser blows up the island! Sonic then breaks free, and escapes, with Shadow in pursuit. Eggman tells Omega to give him the Sol Emeralds, where they realize he only took 5. Omega flies back to Green Hill... Arriving, Omega finds it strangely quiet. Trivia *The box art uses art taken from Sonic Unleashed. Category:Game Ideas Category:Fan Games